Conviver com isso
by Braunjakga
Summary: Sakura é uma Investigadora de primeira classe do CCG, controle de caça aos Ghouls. Para desabafar e descontrair nos dias de folga, além dos colegas de trabalho, torna-se amiga de um casal de inquilinos da sua mãe, Tomoyo e Syaoran, que fugia da perseguição de Ghouls. Um dia, recebe uma denúncia da presença dos demônios que caçava na casa deles e toma uma surpresa… Sakura Tomoyo


Conviver com isso…

One-shot por Braunjakga

Publicada apenas no fanfiction(ponto)net e no Spirit Fanfics

(qualquer uso sem a minha permissão ou consentimento desse texto fora desses sites é considerado plágio)

Sinopse: Sakura é uma Investigadora de primeira classe do CCG, controle de caça aos Ghouls. Para desabafar e descontrair nos dias de folga, além dos colegas de trabalho, torna-se amiga de um casal de inquilinos da sua mãe, Tomoyo e Syaoran, que fugia da perseguição de Ghouls. Um dia, recebe uma denúncia da presença dos demônios que caçava na casa deles e toma uma surpresa…

Disclaimer: Chiharu, Naoko, Sakura, Rika e Syaoran e demais personagens e conceitos não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, SCC seria tão sanguinário quanto Tokyo Ghoul. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs (não só para mim, mas para vocês também), sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens e universo de Sakura Card Captors e de Tokyo Ghoul (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi, apesar de eu achar o "Clear card hen" uma espécie de Dragon Ball GT!).

Notas iniciais: Esse é um one-shot de aniversário que faço em homenagem à Sakura Kinomoto e a esses quase dois anos que eu conheço ela. Espero que gostem e espero fazer uma história bacana de ser lida. Estou lendo bastante, me informando bastante para fazer uma coisa de qualidade para vocês e espero melhorar a cada dia! Qualquer coisa, pessoal, basta me dar um toque, eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa! Críticas, elogios e sugestões, basta dizer! Aproveitem! #euestouaqui #Convivercomisso

O cenário era desolador.

Cacos de vidro estavam espalhados pelo chão. Os móveis foram completamente danificados e os brinquedos, pulverizados. O sofá fora rasgado assim que a quinque em forma de foice daquela agente do CCG cruzou o ar para ceifar a vida daquela ghoul de cabelos roxos, ondulados nas pontas.

Mas o marido dela fora mais rápido e interrompera o ataque. E não foi páreo para aquela quinque feita usando uma kakuhou de bikaku. Mesmo ativando a sua rinkaku, aquela kagune veloz e frágil não seria páreo para uma bikaku sólida.

O corpo do marido dela, um jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos volumosos na cabeça e olhos âmbares estava bipartido no chão, os cabelos encharcados de sangue. O fluído também tingira a camisa branca, o tenis all-star e a calça jeans que usava. Cérebro, vísceras, artérias e os intestinos estavam espalhados pelo tapete azul, enquanto a outra agente que a acompanhava recolhia a kakuhou dele, a bolsa marrom do tamanho de um rim espalhada no chão, pra fazer quinque:

– Ele possui uma bela kagune, vai dar uma quinque excelente… tava precisando de uma nova… – Disse uma agente de cabelos castanhos curtos, com duas marias chiquinhas trançadas que iam até a altura dos ombros.

– Chiharu, não é pra você brincar com o morto! Anda, vai até a menina e pega a kakuhou dela também, uma bela Ukaku, diga-se de passagem. – Comentou outra agente de cabelos castanhos curtos em forma de tigela que ia até a altura dos ombros. Ela limpou os respingos de sangue do óculos com um lenço e depois o colocou no rosto. Ainda temos uma Ghoul aqui conosco, não é? Sakura?

Com a voz trêmula, a terceira agente respondeu:

– Eu sei das minhas obrigações, Naoko, não precisa me lembrar!

Sakura, a terceira agente, de cabelos castanhos curtos como as demais, franja na testa e duas mechas castanhas que se prolongavam até os seios, apontava com sua pistola ponto cinquenta, cheia de balas Q para a mulher de cabelos roxo longos, mãe da menina de cabelos ruivos curtos e esposa do homem mutilado. A menina tinha cerca de cinco anos e fora morta baleada por Chiharu assim que despertou sua kagune. Era raro ghouls menores de idade despertarem kagunes ukaku tão vibrantes como a dela e era um achado aquilo tudo. A última Ghoul menor de idade que o Agente sênior Kureo Mado tentou obter a kagune resultou na sua morte. Elas sabiam dessa história muito bem.

Chiharu terminou de extrair a Kagune de Syaoran e de Rika, terminando de mutilar o corpinho da menina no processo, como se tivesse rasgando uma caixa de papelão com tudo, sem nenhuma cerimônia e Naoko fitou uma trêmula Sakura que hesitava em atitar no último ghoul da família.

– Ânimo, Sakura! Depois que você esquartejou aquele ghoul e despertou a ukaku daquela menina, a sua promoção pra Investigadora de primeira classe assim como eu está assegurada! – Disse Naoko, dando um leve tapa no seu ombro.

Sakura não sabia se merecia aquela promoção. A mulher ghoul olhara para elas com total desespero e desesperança no rosto depois de ver brutalmente assassinados na sua frente o marido e a filha. Mesmo diante de tanta loucura, não ativara a sua kagune ainda.

– Eu… não sei…

– Sakura, essa mulher nunca foi sua amiga! Estava esperando o momento certo pra te devorar! – Naoko sacou sua pistola taser para atirar nela e liberar a sua kagune. Apensar da esclerótica do olho ser preta e a íris e a córnea ter um brilho vermelho, Sakura jurava que podia ver ela chorando.

– Você tem que fazer o que é certo, Sakura! Durante muito tempo, eu também me perguntei se eu era digna de viver, digna de ser sua amiga, apesar de ser uma ghoul. Daí, eu conheci o Shoran e o amor dele por mim me mostrou que era sim possível conviver com humanos se alimentando do corpo de cadáveres sem prejudicar ninguém. Tive a Rika com ele, sim, tive ela quando eu tinha só 16 anos e não me arrependo de nenhum pouco do meu amor e da minha vida em família do lado dele, e dos cinco anos maravilhosos em que você me apoiou. Ele arranjou emprego numa montadora multinacional graças à você, mas teve que se demitir assim que a firma instalou aqueles detectores de células RC. Fiquei arrasada, mas o sorriso dele me dizia que ainda era possível um novo amanhã. Enquanto ele me defendia, antes de você cortar ele ao meio com a sua quinque, eu acreditava nisso, agora, eu não sei no que acreditar mais. Pode ser que, me juntando a ele e a minha filha na morte, eu seja feliz, finalmente, mas eu não vou te dar a minha kagune, Sakura!

A mulher sorriu de olhos fechados para ela, calma, em paz. Sakura fechou os olhos, colocou as mãos na têmpora e seu corpo tremeu todo. Engatilhou a pistola e atirou no ombro dela:

– Cala a boca!

A bala Q pegou na aorta e o vestido azul dela tingiu-se rapidamente com sangue. Ela não ativou a kagune, mas estava muito parecida com os Ghouls comedores de gente que conhecera com todo aquele sangue na roupa.

– Durante esses cinco anos, eu te ajudei, vi nascer a Rika-chan, ajudei o seu marido a morar nessa casa alugada que a minha mãe é proprietária. Eu comi muitos dos seus bolos e tortas deliciosas, e como eles eram deliciosos! Brincava todo o dia com a Rika-chan, pra no fim, Tomoyo, você se revelar como um Ghoul! Um Ghoul comedor de carne! Os da sua raça mataram o meu Yukito, que você conheceu bem! Mataram o meu mano Touya, o meu tio, Eriol! Depois, você vem me falar que eu esquartejei seu marido? – Sakura abaixou-se até Tomoyo e agarrou o vestido ensanguentado dela. – Você nem sequer sentia o gosto das coisas que você comia!

– Eu não sentia, mas você sentia que eram deliciosas e valia a pena. Eu nunca senti o gosto de um bolo na minha vida, mas só de te ver feliz, me fazia feliz também…

Tomoyo sorriu para ela e tocou em seu rosto.

Um segundo disparo foi dado por Chiharu no pulso dela. A face de Sakura se tingiu com o sangue da mão de Tomoyo e ela gritou de susto vendo a mão da Ghoul voar pelo ar e pousar no chão, completamente decepada:

– Sakura, sai daí! A kagune dela pode ser ativada a qualquer hora! – Gritou Naoko.

Sakura se afastou e voltou a sacar sua arma e a engatilhá-la. Apontou para ela.

– Pera aí, vamos ativar a kagune dela!

Naoko disparou a taser e aumentou gradativamente a potência do choque. Nada saía de lá, exceto o cada vez mais forte cheiro de tecido se queimando.

– Nada! Ou essa ghoul é muito fraca e covarde pra ter uma kakuhou ou faz tempo que não come carne! – Disse Chiharu, chutando o corpo desfalecido dela, depois de tanto levar choque. – Será que esse Ghouls tem coração? Dá pra ver a pulsação?

– Eles tem todos os órgãos, mas deve ter entrado em choque depois de sangrar tanto… – Disse Naoko, examinando o corpo dela.

Tomoyo apertou a mão do braço que recebeu o tiro no ombro e levantou a cabeça. As agentes ficaram acuadas e tensas, no aguardo do próximo movimento dela.

– Eles não ativam a kagune quando estão fracos; melhor um pássaro na mão do que dois voando… – Disse Naoko. Ela fitou Sakura. – Pode dar o tiro de misericórdia nela…

– Misericórdia? – Chiharu gargalhou, colocando as mãos no colete a prova de balas do uniforma policial cinza de mangas longas do CCG. – Não me faça rir, esses vermes não tem misericórdia de ninguém. Vamos lá… – Chiharu pisou sobre as vísceras e o corpo mutilado de Syaoran e foi até a saída. Naoko guardou sua arma, pegou a maleta prateada com a quinque das duas e saiu também, mas antes, fitou Sakura que olhava o corpo de Tomoyo:

– Acaba com isso logo, estamos te esperando aqui fora. Vamos sair pre te deixar em paz, já que você tem uma história com essa Ghoul… – Naoko fechou a porta. Só eram Sakura e Tomoyo agora.

A ghoul ergueu os olhos para a amiga pela última vez. Vivos olhos negros de íris vermelha e córnea negra, que choravam.

Sakura apontou a arma para a testa dela:

– Alguma última palavra?

– Seja feliz, Sakura! Rezo pelo dia que humanos e Ghouls vão viver lado a lado…

A mão de Sakura tremeu. A ghoul conseguia sorrir mesmo diante da morte. E ela, nem sequer sabia como ia acordar para ir ao trabalho amanhã depois de tanta crueldade sendo cometida em um espaço tão pequeno contra aquela que foi sua confidente, amiga, irmã, parceira e apoio nas horas difíceis que aquele trabalho no CCG causava.

Precisava cumprir a missão.

Sentou-se no chão, abraçou o corpo morto dela, os belos e lisos cabelos roxos dela, aspirou o perfume de magnólias dela que tanto amava ao mesmo tempo que apertava a cabeça dela contra os seus seios para que ela aspirasse o perfume de cerejeiras dela por trás do uniforme cinza do CCG. Uma fragrância que tanto amava e que ela lhe deu como presente de aniversário.

Tornou a abraçá-la deu-lhe um prolongado beijo na testa e apertou o gatilho.

Sangue e pedaços do crânio dela se espalharam pelo chão, pelas roupas dela, pelo rosto dela.

FIM  
COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA

Feliz aniversário, Sakura Kinomoto, nesse primeiro de abril de 2017!

#SakuraDay

 **Notas:**

Kakuhou: um órgão que só existe nos ghouls que acumula células RC, as responsáveis por fazer as kagunes despertarem. Dependendo de onde ela fica, ela determina que tipo de kagune um ghoul vai ter.

Kagune: a arma de um ghoul, originada a partir das suas células RC presentes na kakuhou, despertadas em momento de grande estresse, pressão emocional, choques de armas de eletrochoque ou quando o Ghoul assim o quer.

Ukaku: A kagune que começa nos ombros. Tem forma de asas.

Rinkaku: A kagune que começa na lombar. Tem forma de tentáculos.

Bikaku: A kagune que sai da base da coluna, parece uma calda.

Ghoul: São criaturas comedoras de carne da mitologia árabe.

Quinque e Balas Q: São armas especialmente feitas para lutar contra Ghouls, já que sua pele resistente, graças à grande quantidade de células RC, não consegue ser atravessada por armas de corte e perfuração.

CCG: Centro de controle de Ghouls, é uma agência do governo responsável por fazer patrulhamento e investigações ostensivas contra-ataques de Ghouls, organizações Ghouls e demais atividades de Ghouls.

 **Notas finais:** Meu crossover de aniversário em homenagem à Sakura, fazendo um link com Tokyo Ghoul. Transformei Tomoyo em Ghoul, Sakura em Agente do CCG! Ficou meio cruel, mas a Sakura e Tomoyo me deviam uma! Pois Tomem! Hahaha! Não se preocupem que a história bonitinha delas já vai começar… só um minutinho…


End file.
